1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having a cap-shaped housing open towards the terminal end of the relay, a magnet system with coil and armature arranged in the upper, closed zone of the housing, and a contact system which is arranged in the lower, open zone of the housing and has in a carrier of insulating material at least one moveable contact element that is operationally connected to the armature via an actuator, the carrier at least partly closing the open side of the housing from below. Moreover, the invention relates to a process for assembling such a relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known relays of this type, the magnet system and contact system are as a rule mutually assigned at a fixed spacing. In Germal Utility Model 85 24 259-U1, for example, the magnet system is rigidly connected via its yoke to a U-shaped body of the contact system, so that the design also fixes the positions and mutual spacings of the armature and the moveable contact elements. Manufacturing tolerances of the individual parts must thus be compensated after the connection of the magnet system and the contact system by appropriate adjustment of the contact elements and of the armature, respectively. Not until then is the entire relay system inserted into the housing cap.
In another known relay, which is described in Germal published Application 2,622,133, the magnet system is in fact glued fast to the inside of a cap-shaped housing part. However, in this case, as well, the contact system is rigidly coupled with spacings to the magnet system, since it is directly mounted via blocks of insulating material on the magnet system, that is to say the yoke. In this case, as well, special adjustment of the contacts is therefore necessary before assembly.